


Inside the Orb

by RainDropCropTop



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Basically what happens to Finn Sword, Character Study, Finn is trapped inside an item, Sad, basically Finn suffering, why aren't there more stories about Finn Sword and how he becomes Fern?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainDropCropTop/pseuds/RainDropCropTop
Summary: Finn was just doing his duty and following his friend into the realm of Prismo. Only problem, plan B was activated. On him.Next thing he knew, Finn was watching the world from the middle of a sword.A look at what goes on inside the Finn Sword after he's changed into an object.





	

It was happening almost too fast for Finn to process. Jake fell asleep in his bed, still mourning the death of a close friend as he gripped the lone memory he had of Prismo. The pickle jar started to glow, sucking him in. Finn knew he had to go, screaming as he charged recklessly into the light. 

The world was the familiar thrumming blocks he had grown accustomed to over the past year, and Finn had no issues running through the subdued violets of the realm to follow his best friend’s voice. He turned a corner, barely able to contain his surprise at what he saw. 

Prismo was there, alive and well in front of his eyes. Or at least, what he could see as alive and well. Wish granting wall abiding dream gods were complicated. But Finn didn’t come here to see Prismo. Beneath him though, that was what he had come here for. 

In traditional Jake fashion, he was passed out on what looked to be the most comfy bead in all of existence. It probably was, seeing as this was a supernatural place dedicated to wishes and dreams. 

“Whoa, dude, hey.” Prismo spoke in the same laid back tone he remembered. “Are you going to wake up Jake?”

“Yeah,” Finn replied, “is that going to kill you again though?” 

“My past self is doing Plan B, righ-” 

“PLAN B!” There was a hand on his shoulder, in front of him, everywhere. The voice was too familiar as Finn swiveled his head in reflex. It was him, an exact copy of him, and for some reason it made Finn’s stomach bottom out. 

“What the-” Light bloomed from everywhere. Pain ignited in every fiber of his body as he was lifted above the ground like some kind of sick ragdoll. It happened fast, too fast, and he was struggling in vain to stop it. 

Then, nothing. 

“Jake?” He woke up in a room with two giant mirrors and walls that were smooth and cold. The space jerked every few seconds with a rhythmic bump, shaking his body with an unknown force. Muffled voices were talking outside, with a similarly muted light streaking in with every blow. The space was tinted a faint blue, probably from the cylindrical glass lining the room. 

“Jake? Anyone?” The world seemed to tilt around him, knocking him to the unforgiving wall as he received no answer. The world dropped into a free fall, landing and making him bounce against the glass harshly. Finn slid down to the floor, tears starting to prick as the conversation outside ended.  
He’d tried everything, from knocking on the tinted glass with his fists to attempting to climb up the smooth almost ceramic walls. No doors were visible, and after a few hours Finn collapsed in exhaustion. He didn’t have a bag of food or items, remembering how he had jumped in the portal to save Jake. 

“Jake.” In the darkness, he didn’t realise he was crying until droplets hit his hands. 

“Hmm?” That noise wasn’t him. It was, but the inquiring hum was from farther away. “Who is that? Why is it coming from the bag? BMO, you playin again?” A zip, and a flash of light suddenly filled Finn’s vision. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes, driven speechless at the sight of a similarly shocked giant version of himself. 

“Finn Sword!” The large Finn grabbed the small one’s world, tilting it upward and sending him flying onto the other side of the room. He groaned when he hit the glass, sliding to the floor when the large Finn held it stationary. “Finn Sword, you’re alive.” 

Small Finn, he guessed he should call himself Finn Sword, rubbed his head in reply. Was that the room surrounding him? A sword? 

“Can you talk in there? Are you real?” 

“Yes.” Finn Sword was hesitant, bruised where he hit the wall many times before. The glass domes gave him a distorted view, but he saw the Treehouse along with himself out there. “I’m a sword now?” 

“Yeah, man. We had to bring back Prismo.” Finn’s face bowed, and he scratched his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry, we didn’t-” 

“It’s fine.” Finn Sword sighed, waving his hand. “I just need to sit here for a bit. You know, go over Finn stuff.” 

Finn stared for a few seconds, but slowly put down Finn Sword. The white object stayed leaning on the wooden wall of the depleted treasure room. Finn Sword watched him leave. He fell into a restless sleep, lying in the cold glass of the sword. 

“Finn! Jake! BMO made pancakes!” The voice of Finn’s robot companion woke him up from his sleep, and he jumped up with a smile.

“BMO!” He cried, in some kind of trance as he darted for his friend. His happiness was interrupted by glass, slamming him back from the sound. “Oh.” He realised where he was, light still cascading down from the windows of the treasure room.  
Is that all he was now? Treasure? Something to be left down here, away from adventures with his friends? Some extra murmurs from the floor above started to pick up, and he realised breakfast was happening above him. Finn knocked on the thick barrier, but he knew it was no use. Slipping back into a trance, Finn sat on the side of the wall and waited. 

At some point, the light hit an object laying as stationary as he was. The reflection of a large, golden shield flew in his face and forced him stand. Squinting, he walked over to the other side of the sword, unaffected by the rays of the sun, and put his hand up to the smooth, cool glass in front of him. 

The shield was beautiful, yet simple, using the purity of the metal instead of jewels or embellishments. He wondered if it was an elaborate plate, maybe a serving dish, before seeing something else in the metal. It was a crystal clear view of his side of the wall, covered in scattered coins, a few chests, and… him. 

The Finn Sword sat on the faded wooden wall, unassuming in appearance. Shining in the reflection, something struck his heart seeing the smooth white prison for himself. More beautiful than he could ever imagine, yet simpler than he thought he would be. His own face peeked out of the blue orb, causing him to look at his surroundings inside yet again. 

I am the perfect sword, the thought made his chest tighten slightly before he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps creaking down the stairs. 

“Finn Sword!” It was regular Finn, Finn #2, walking over to him and grabbing the sword. What he now knew to be the inside of the ball hurled up and down, knocking him to the side. “Have you had enough time to think?” Finn Sword ended up nodding. 

“Good, because I want to use you!” Finn probably didn’t realize how messed up that sounded to Sword, but he rolled with it. Better off here than that old shield. He could feel the excitement, the thrill of adventure that he missed from the brief time spent in the sword. “You wanna go on an amazing adventure?” 

Finn Sword blinked, sitting on the side of the wall and bracing himself. Smiling again, he waved Finn on. Fighting evil, going on adventures… that sounded amazing.


End file.
